Being With Peter Parker: Gwen
by HomeschoolGirl
Summary: She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She just didn't know how hard. Story based off of Spider-Man, but doesn't necessarily stick to the comics and/or movies.
1. He Drinks Soda

Hi Guys!

New Story. Whoo! Tell me whatcha think.

-Homey :)

**Disclaimer**: Spiderman belongs to...good gracious, who _doesn't_ Spiderman belong to? Um...let's just say Stan Lee! He belongs to Stan Lee.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter One**

She met Peter Parker at a party. She'd seen him before, of course, and she knew of him. Then again, who didn't? All the girls talked about Peter with varying opinions. Liz thought he was cute but boring. Deb thought he was average and a bit of a nerd. Mary Jane thought he was supercute and exciting, though know one knew why. And Gwen thought…well, she thought he was Just Another Boy.

But Peter Parker wasn't Just Another Boy-she realized _that_ the second he started talking to her. He was so much more than cute and ugly and average and smart.

"You're Gwen, aren't you." He said after making his way over to her. It wasn't a question. She was standing alone, in an un-crowded corner of Flash Thompson's house. He was having another stupid party she had to attend just to keep up appearances.

"Yes," she said after a moment, biting on her thumbnail.

Peter smiled, leaning against the wall. His hair was disheveled in a way that stated he hadn't had time to run a brush through it that morning, or just didn't care to. His black, thick-framed glasses were held together in the middle by duct tape. His shirt was partially tucked in, his Levi's were rumpled, and he wore oxfords. Not exactly your typical teenager-or boy, for that matter. But Gwen liked it. He set her at ease.

"Well," she said after a moment, feeling the need to add to her cold response. "I'm not exactly here for pleasure. More business, you know?" She shrugged.

Peter did know. He held his camera up, which she now noticed swung carelessly around his neck on a strap. "Same here. I just had to come to take Yearbook pictures."

Gwen laughed. "So fun, that."

"What?"

"Being on yearbook. I tried it one year. Wasn't my thing."

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "I like taking pictures…just not of these people." He pointed to Flash. "That guy's a meathead."

"Oh, I know. He's dating my friend."

"Really?" Peter looked interested. "Who?"

Gwen pointed a refreshingly bland hand across the room, where Mary Jane was more or less giving some guy a lap dance. "Her. Mary Jane Watson. The one and only."

Peter blushed and looked down. "I know her, yeah."

Gwen smiled. "You like her?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I just know her."

She shrugged. "Lots of guys like her. She's pretty and smart and witty and fun to be around. She just sucks when it comes to relationships."

"That's too bad." Peter sighed, taking a sip from the coke he held in his hand. He noticed Gwen staring and held it out to her. "Want a sip? My nerdiness is not contagious, I assure you."

She grinned. "I didn't say it was. I just thought it was strange that you weren't…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"What?" He asked, looking concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Gwen laughed. "You're just not drinking?"

"Oh." Peter exhaled. "I don't drink."

"That's new."

He faced away from Gwen, toward the crowd. "I prefer not to get wasted every opportunity I have to make an impression."

"These people-" Gwen waved her hand around, as Peter had done earlier. "They aren't worth impressing."

"I'm aware."

"Well, that's good."

"Yup."

She smiled and looked down at her legs, which were covered with tights and an above-the-knee skirt. "It was nice talking to you."

"Sure." Peter turned to go, then spun back around just as quickly. "Oh! I forgot why I came over in the first place. Can I get a picture of you?" He held the camera up.

Gwen shook her head. "I'm the opposite of photogenic, whatever that is."

"No you're not. You're very pretty. So can I take the photo?"

She blushed. "I guess."

So he held it up and told her to say pepperjack. She laughed and he snapped the photo. Then he promised he'd send her a copy in the mail.

* * *

"How was the party?" Mrs. Stacey asked when Gwen let herself in that evening.

She walked into the living room, where her parents were still up watching a movie. Having a dad who was police chief of New York city often kept him away for long hours, so her parents snuck in alone time as often as possible. She didn't intend to stay for more than a couple minutes.

"Good. Fun." Gwen looked toward the stairs, arranging her face in an expression of longing. "I'm really tired. So…"

"Oh! Of course!" Mrs. Stacey leaped up to kiss her cheek. "Sleep well, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom." She turned to the Captain. "Night, dad."

"Sleep well, Gwennie."

"Will do!" She called as she hurried up to the second story of their little house, trying not to roll her eyes at her ridiculous nickname.

She didn't go to bed, though, not right away. Instead she logged onto her email and typed out a message to Liz.

_So, Peter Parker is actually very cute. And not boring. I don't know what you were talking about. See you tomorrow. Love, Gwen_

A reply came only a moment later. Liz was fast when it came to these things.

_Hehe. Yes, he's very boring. All he talks about is his stupid camera! But yes, darling, he is a cutie pie. Enjoy the all-you-can-swallow Parker buffet! -Liz, aka your biggest fan in the whole entire word. (yikes!)_

Gwen laughed and bent over to write back.

_Thanks, biggest fan. I had no idea you loved me so. I still don't know how you can find him boring. He's very sweet. He wasn't even drinking beer tonight like all the other idiots at that idiotic party. Love, Gwen (YOUR biggest fan!) _

Beep.

_The word idiot needs to be taken from your vocab, sweetie. -Liz, no longer your biggest fan. _

Gwen laughed and shut down her laptop. She climbed into bed, envisioning future conversations with Peter Parker. She hoped there would be many.

Even if it did mean getting her picture taken every time.


	2. Minus the Glasses

Hi Guys!

Wow-thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it. :)

So, here's another chapter. They're short, but there will probably be a lot of them.

Thanks so much!

-Homey

**Disclaimer**: Peter doesn't belong to me. I'm not sure I'd want him to. (Like, what a character to keep up with!)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

A week lapsed without sign of him. He wasn't in school, he wasn't in her classes, and he certainly wasn't sending her the picture he'd promised. To be frank, she was worried. What if Flash or one of the other jocks had gotten to him? She resolved to talk to the stupid jock on Monday; get the truth out of him. But she didn't need to.

Peter Parker was suddenly _there_. Back. He slid into homeroom a couple minutes before the bell was to ring, looking more disheveled and harried than usual. But something had changed. It took Gwen a minute to realize he wasn't wearing glasses. They must've finally broken.

"Psst," she whispered, leaning across the aisle. The guy who sat next to her, some bored-looking emo kid with bags under his eyes, leaned far away as if offended. She shot him an apologetic look. "Psst! Peter!"

But he didn't hear her, or was ignoring her. She leaned away, slightly injured. Why would he do that?

"Hey," she said to the boy next to her. "Do me a favor, please."

He shrugged. "Fine. What is it?"

"Tell Peter Parker hi from Gwen."

He rolled his eyes but turned anyway, mumbling something under his breath. He passed the message to Peter, who looked genuinely surprised, finally noticing Gwen for the first time. He smiled and waved.

"Hi," he mouthed.

"Hi," she mouthed back.

He looked down at his paper and scratched something with his pencil. Gwen brightened, hoping it was a note, but then class started and she never got to find out.

Mary Jane rushed up to her desk right as the bell rang. "Guess. What?" She asked, with the intensity of a hyper-focused Labrador. "Flash and I broke up!"

"Really?" Gwen asked, playing along. She got to her feet and scooped up her books while Mary Jane babbled away. Really, though, she was watching Peter. He slipped from the room without a glance back at her.

"He like, thought I was with that guy from the party last night." Mary Jane sighed at the unfairness of it all. "He thinks I'm a dumb…blonde," she said at last. That got Gwen laughing.

"Mary Jane, you're a redhead and I'm anything but dumb. So shut up."

She hugged Gwen happily. "I know, smoochie pie! Speaking of smooching, what's the deal with Peter Parker?" They exited the classroom and she hooked her thumb to the left, where he was weaving his way against the flow of students.

Gwen stared at him for a moment. "Nothing," she said at last, after a sigh. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Gwen, sweetie! Come help me set the table."

Gwen got up off her couch and went padding into the dining room to help her mother. She sunk her toes in the pristine carpet, delighted to be home. The rest of the school day had been difficult, namely her advanced science class. It was made more so by the fact that she kept sneaking glances at Peter Parker, who was also somewhat of a science geek, and missed a lot of what Mr. Barnett was saying about molecular cells.

"Did you have a good day today?" Mrs. Stacey asked, her mantra of sorts.

Gwen shrugged. "It was okay. Science was hard?"

"Really?" She handed some silverware to her daughter. They were having guests. "Do you need to quit the advanced class?" Her mom was not a fan of Gwen's extra homework and extracurricular duties. Captain Stacey was.

"It's fine mom, thanks," Gwen said after a moment's thought. She liked being smart, being the only girl in a room full of brainiacs. It challenged her. "I was just a little distracted today, is all."

Mrs. Stacey smiled. "Whatever for, sweetie?"

Gwen almost made up something. Almost. "I met a boy yesterday. At a party. I hadn't noticed him much before but now-"

Her mother was smiling so big she showed all her teeth. "Gwennie! That's wonderful! You should invite him over."

"Mom," Gwen said with a laugh. "It was one conversation. And it wasn't even really a conversation. He just wanted my picture for the yearbook."

Mrs. Stacey grinned. "He likes you. A lot."

"No he doesn't." Gwen shrugged. "I actually think he likes MJ. You know how guys are about her."

"I do, sweetie, but you're gorgeous, too."

"Gee, thanks, mom."

Mrs. Stacey laughed. "I'm serious!"

Gwen smiled. "And I'm serious when I say he _does not_ like me. Okay?"

"Fine," she surrendered at last. "But please, keep me updated."

The rest of the evening went well. Their dinner guests-the Mayor of New York City, his wife, and their two kids-stayed until nine. Afterwards, Gwen helped clear the table and load the dishwasher, then hurried upstairs.

She almost typed an update to Liz, but then again there wasn't an update to type. Absolutely nothing had happened. So instead, she logged into her Facebook, checked her messages, and typed a status update. She really hated social networking sometimes. On a couple of occasions she'd come close to getting off, but Liz had always persuaded her to keep her account, even if she didn't get on hardly at all.

She was suddenly struck with an idea. She moved the cursor to the search box and typed something in. A second later, his name popped up at the top of the list. She clicked it in earnest.

**Likes: **Science, Music, Comics, Sneakers, and Photography.

**Works: **Freelance for the Daily Bugle.

**Family: **Aunt May, Uncle Ben

Gwen sent a friend request. His page was unprotected, though, and she couldn't stop herself from looking. His latest update:

_Had an okay time at a party tonight. Highlight of the evening: talking to a girl who really seemed to get me. _

Gwen felt all warm inside. She did. She got him. She thought so, and he did, too. Once again, she found herself excited for school the next day. She hoped she'd get a chance to talk to Peter for real this time.

Her mother appeared in her doorway with a cup of tea and two cookies. "Hey Gwen, your dad and I are going to watch a movie." She held the treats up. "Want to come along with us? I have food."

Gwen laughed and started to say no. But she didn't. She surprised herself by getting up and following her mom down the stairs.


	3. Within Driving Distance

Hello! :D

Here you guys go. Another chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I so appreciate every one.

Thanks!

-Homey

**Disclaimer**: Peter Parker doesn't belong to me. I wish the Ultimate Spider-Man Peter Parker did, though...BECAUSE THEY KILLED HIM OFF.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

It took Peter two days to accept her friend request. Two days of awkward conversation, unyielding admiration, and stalking-all on Gwen's part. When she finally got that notification, _Peter Parker has accept your friend request_, well, she thought maybe she'd never been so relieved.

"MJ," she said, upon immediately dialing her friend. "He accepted. Peter Parker accepted my friend request."

"For a second there I thought you meant marriage proposal."

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Marriage-that is a couple years off, my friend."

Mary Jane tittered. "Envisioning a white dress, are we?"

"You know it."

"Well, good luck, hon. Hey-I've got an idea."

Gwen plopped down onto her bed, letting her head hang off the end. It helped her think, sometimes. "Okay. Shoot."

"Peter lives right next to my Aunt Anna."

Gwen sat up so quickly her neck cracked. She rubbed it, wincing. "What…what do you mean he lives next to your aunt?"

"I thought you knew that? No?" Mary Jane laughed. "You've seen his house before. Gray. Nondescript. Cute front porch, though."

"You mean he lives with his grandmother?"

"No! That's his Aunt May."

"But she's too old to be his Aunt," Gwen said after a moment's thought.

"It's a long story."

"So he does know you."

"Um, yes. I've known him for a few years, now."

Gwen's hopes instantly deflated. Peter had a crush on Mary Jane! It figured. That's why he was talking to her-to get to her best friend.

"He likes you, MJ."

"What?" She snorted. "No he doesn't. He avoids me like the plague."

"Because he _likes_ you, MJ."

"No he doesn't. Believe me, Gwendolyn; I know boys and how they act when they like a girl. His behavior: nada."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Well, that's too bad, because I am for sure. Now get your blonde little butt over to my place so we can go to Aunt Anna's."

Gwen shrieked with excitement. "MJ-I owe you!"

"Oh, hon," Mary Jane said with a laugh. "You _always_ owe me."

* * *

Mary Jane lived in a tiny little apartment complex with her Uncle Frank and her mother, Madeline. Gwen knew better than to ask about Gayle, her sister. Mary Jane didn't like to talk about her.

Uncle Frank opened the door. His frowned when he saw her.

"I don't buy textbooks," he half-mumbled, half-growled. "I'm fifty-four years old!"

He started to shut the door. Gwen surprised herself by sticking her foot out. "No-wait. I'm…MJ's friend."

He gave her the once-over with narrowed eyes. "She's busy."

"She called. She said for me to meet her here." Gwen stood on her tiptoes, craning her neck to see past Frank's beefy frame. "Is she here?"

Frank grunted a reply. "How am I supposed to know?"

Mary Jane suddenly materialized behind her Uncle. "Excuse moi! Gwennie, darling! You look ravishing." She bent over and blithely scooted between the doorframe and her uncle, joining Gwen in the hallway. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"We need you to help your mother!" Frank demanded. "Get back in here."

"Sorry, Frankfurt. Mama already cleared me to go." She lifted up the pair of huge-lensed sunglasses sitting on her nose so her green eyes showed. "I'll do double the chores tomorrow, okay? Goodbye!" She threaded her arm through Gwen's, spun them both, and marched them outside.

"How?" Gwen asked, as they walked to her car. "Do you deal with that?"

Mary Jane whipped the sunglasses off her head. She looked cheerful as ever, though her eyes were a bit dim. "To be honest, I don't know myself sometimes. Ooh!" She brightened, momentarily distracted. "Can I drive?"

"Sure," Gwen said without hesitation, tossing her keys to her friend as they climbed in the car. She ran her hands along her leather seats. The convertible had been a gift from her parents last year.

"Mm," Mary Jane said, leaning her head back against the seat. "This is…pure heaven, swear to God." She hit the gas and peeled out of the parking lot, heading for the highway. "Can we get milkshakes? I need fuel."

"Sure," Gwen agreed. She'd do anything for her friend at this point. "And I'll happily pay." She turned to dig a few dollar bills out of her purse.

Mary Jane waved them away. "No thanks, doll. I've got it covered. Just 'cause I live with my kin doesn't mean I don't have cash-ola!"

Gwen looked at her feet, feeling awkward. She hadn't meant to get such a close peek into Mary Jane's personal life. She studied her plain ballet flats.

"Yeah." She said after a moment. "About…about that. I'm really-"

Mary Jane held her hand up. "Please don't. It's hard enough without sympathy."

Gwen nodded. "Right."

She tilted her head to the side. "You know I love you, Gwennie. I'm just not at liberty to talk about what goes on at home." She winked. "All good girls have secrets. That's what makes them so bad."

Gwen replayed those words over and over in her head as they went through the _Poodle Diner_'s drive-thru for two vanilla malts. She was a good girl-in every sense of the word. She went to school, listened to her parents, did her homework. What secrets did she have?

Mary Jane sipped greedily at her drink, interrupting Gwen's thoughts. "This is _so_ good. Like, delicious."

She forced a smile. "That's great, MJ."

"Okay. Game plan. We need one. You and I will spend the night at Aunt Anna's and maybe…oh…I don't know. Bake some cookies and take them to Peter?" She paused. "No. That's too suspicious. Maybe we'll just hang out outside all afternoon. And maybe then he'll see us-er-you, and then you two can fall in love!"

"Why don't we just invite his family over for dinner?" Gwen suggested.

Mary Jane grinned, taking a sip of her drink. "Perfect."


	4. Redhead

Hey Guys! :)

Wow-thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love them! (and they're definitely appreciated).

Here ya go. Hope you like it.

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer****:** Peter Parker, MJ, Gwen, all those folks-none of them belong to me. They belong to Stan Lee. (THAT RHYMED!)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

"Aunt Anna!"

"Mary Jane-I haven't seen you in so long."

Gwen stood back as her friend rushed to embrace a friendly-looking, slightly wrinkled woman with curly brown hair. She pulled her close, breathing deeply, and exhaled after a long moment. "Oh, you smell like Madeline!"

Mary Jane laughed, stepping back. "How do I smell like mom?"

"What deodorant do you use? I think it must be that." Anna turned slightly and caught sight of Gwen. She smiled. "Oh! You bought a friend."

"Yeah." Mary Jane waved Gwen forward. "This is Gwen Stacy. Daughter to Captain Stacy of New York City."

"Oh, he's such a good man!" Anna looked giddy. "I read his articles in the newspaper all the time. So intelligent. Come on in, girls. I was just doing a crossword puzzle…" She trailed off, heading into the house. Gwen studied her. Aunt Anna was probably in her late forties, slender and tall, a lot like MJ. She was wearing Capri pants with fuzzy socks, and her shirt was a couple sizes too large. Judging from the homemade artwork hanging on her plain white walls, she was eccentric.

Mary Jane had explained that she was a painter and a sculptor, but never sold her work. Gwen wondered why.

"Hey," she said suddenly, stopping. She pointed to a picture. "Is that you?"

Mary Jane stopped and spun around. She studied the painting, tilting her head to the side. "I don't…I don't know. Anna?"

Her Aunt stopped walking and followed the girls' eyes to the painting. It was of a lone redhead, standing by a stop sign that matched her hair. It was raining. The girl's actual body was gray. Beneath her feet, a puddle of pinks and blues and greens mixed. It was heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Um…not exactly," Anna said after a moment. She scratched her neck. "It was…I mean…um…" She shrugged. "You were the inspiration, sweetie."

Mary Jane blinked back a tear. "Okay. Fine. Fine." She turned away. "What were you going to show me, again?"

The two walked off but Gwen stayed, studying the painting some more. The girl _was_ Mary Jane, no doubt about it. She had her features-soft, round face, high cheekbones, small, petite nose. She just couldn't shake that sad expression on her face. MJ was always happy. But then again, hadn't she just finished saying she had her secrets? Maybe sadness was one of them.

She turned around to head into the kitchen, where she could hear Anna and Mary Jane talking, but another sight stopped her.

There, through the large hall window, Gwen could see Peter Parker. His back was to her, but it was definitely him. Right down to the scuffed shoes and baggy pants. He was crouched on the concrete, dabbing at his leg with something. It took Gwen a moment to register the red pooling on the concrete was blood.

A moment later she found herself outside, standing in Anna's front yard. Mary Jane joined her. Together, they watched Peter nurse his wound.

"Well, go," MJ said, prodding Gwen in the back. "Go talk to him."

"What? I can't! He'll know I've been staring."

"So?" She hissed. "Go. Right now. G-"

Peter chose that moment to look up. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand in a wave.

Mary Jane groaned. "Great. Now I have to talk to him, too."

Gwen frowned as she pushed her forward. "What? I thought you liked him."

"I said he was cute, not that I liked him."

"Why not?"

Mary Jane narrowed her eyes. "Peter Parker has some secrets of his own."

"Okay." Why was she being _so _cryptic?

They approached Peter until they were standing just a few feet from him.

"Hi," He said with a smile.

Mary Jane nodded coldly. Gwen beamed.

"Hi, Pete. Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah." He stood, tugging down the leg of his pants. "Just a scrape." He looked between them. "So, you're visiting Anna?"

"Yeah." Mary Jane studied her manicured fingernails. "Until tomorrow."

"Are you staying too, Gwen?"

"Yeah."

The door to Peter's house suddenly creaked open. A woman with graying hair stuck her head out and smiled at the girls.

"Oh, hello, Mary Jane! And Mary Jane's friend." She turned to her Peter. "You, son, need to come inside and clean your room."

Peter lowered his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. It was easy to tell, though, from the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and the twinkle in her eyes that she was fond of him. "All right. You may have a few minutes with your friends. Then come on, okay?"

She ducked back inside. Peter turned to them, looking sheepish.

"That's my Aunt May," he said with a sigh. "She's prone to overprotection."

Gwen smiled. "She seems nice."

"She is," Mary Jane agreed. "And that's why we want to have you guys over to dinner later tonight. That is, after Anna says yes."

Peter shrugged, looking at the ground. "I have to clean my room."

Mary Jane huffed. "Surely you can get that done fairly quickly."

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows. Why was MJ being so rude?

"I-I don't know," Peter said at last.

"Gwen really wants you there."

She elbowed MJ. She didn't need to give her away!

Peter brightened. "Well, um, maybe."

"Good. We'll see you. Say bye, Gwen!"

"Bye, Pete-"

But Aunt May was back out again. "Peter! Your Uncle wants to speak to you."

He lifted his hand in a halfhearted wave. "Bye."

Mary Jane turned and tugged Gwen back toward the house. "Well, there you are. You have a dinner date with America's Next Bachelor."

Gwen sighed. "He didn't say yes for sure."

Mary Jane shrugged. "But he didn't say no. Now, let's get you dolled up!"

Several minutes later, in the confines of her room, MJ looked out the window.

"Ooh. It looks like it's gonna rain."

And Gwen wondered: if her friend stepped outside, would she loose all her color, too?


	5. So He Talks

Hello!

THE REVIEWS! OH MY GOODNESS!

Thank ya'll sososo much! I love 'em!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Spider-Man does not belong to me. (and I'm sure you all are thankful for that).

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

The doorbell rang at five.

"Oh my god," Gwen breathed, clutching her chest. "Oh my _god_ MJ! I can't do this! I can't-" She fumbled for her purse, wondering where she'd put her car keys.

Mary Jane laughed. "Cool it, Gwen. It's just Aunt May." She pointed to the door, where you could just make out a wrinkled hand through the mail slot.

Gwen sighed with relief. "Okay. Fine. Answer the door."

Mary Jane stepped forward, still giggling. "Girl, you've got it bad!" She yanked open the door and then clamped her mouth shut.

"Um…hey," Peter said. He was standing off to the side, to the left of his Aunt. Oh. So he'd been there after all. "Uncle Ben couldn't make it."

Aunt Anna came bustling into the room, cheering when she say Aunt May.

"You never come to see me anymore!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to throw her arms around the petite woman. "Oh, and you look gorgeous, May."

She shrugged meekly. "I try."

The two women headed inside, directing the three teenagers into the living room until dinner. They all took a seat: Mary Jane, straddling the arm of an overstuffed couch, Gwen, cross legged on the floor, and Peter—perched on the very edge of a recliner.

"It's, um…thanks for having me," he muttered. "I mean, uh, us."

Mary Jane folded her arms across her chest. "Where's Uncle Ben?"

He lowered his eyes. "Out with his friends. I'm not sure."

Gwen looked back and forth between the two of them. There was definitely tension with them—some secret neither of them were inclined to tell. She just hoped it wasn't a romantic one.

"So," Gwen said after a moment, pushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Science is, um, challenging."

Peter looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. I'm having a interesting time trying to keep up with it."

"Oh yeah, I totally get what you mean."

Mary Jane stood. "I'm going to go see if I can help Aunt Anna in the kitchen."

Gwen started to get to her feet. "I'll help-"

MJ waved her away. "No, it's fine. You guys talk. Science really isn't my forte, anyways. Too 'blah' for me, you know?" She smiled a knowing smile and waggled her fingers at Gwen and skipped out of the room.

Peter exhaled slowly. "She's, um, unique. That's for sure."

Gwen laughed and moved to sit on the couch. "That she is. I love her, though."

"She and Harry would get along well…" Peter mused quietly.

"Who?"

He looked at Gwen. "Harry Osborne. You know, Norman Osborne's son."

She shook her head.

"Of Oscorp," Peter said after a moment. "They've been in the news a lot lately."

"Oh, well." Gwen sighed. "We don't watch the news. Mom hates it. She says it's full of depressing junk targeted to the amygdala."

"The part of your brain that creates fear," Peter specified. "Among other things."

She nodded. "And basically, that's what the news does. They create fear in people." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And other things."

Peter laughed. "That was an awkward day in science."

"Eh." Gwen shrugged. "Science is science. There's no need getting all shy over it. Especially since I want to be a scientist." What? Why had she just said that! She'd never told anybody that—not in her whole life.

Peter smiled. "You want to be a scientist?"

She forced a smile. "Uh…yeah. Sort of."

"Sort of."

"A lot."

"A lot's a lot different than sort of," he said.

Gwen shrugged. "I don't specify. I'm a mystery."

Peter nodded thoughtfully. "That, you are. I hardly know anything about you except you want to be a scientist, you don't like guys that drink beer-"

"Correction: I don't like _underage_ guys that drink beer."

"Okay. Uh, let me think. You don't watch the news, you're more or less brilliant, and your dad is the police chief of New York."

Gwen nodded. "That…about sums it up. Minus the brilliant."

"Oh, please. There has to be something more."

She smiled shyly, looking at the floor. "There's not. I'm not very complex."

Peter leaned back in his seat. "Okay. Here's a question. Why would a girl like you be nice to a guy like me?"

Gwen blinked. "A guy like you?"

"Yeah." He laughed—it was a forced sound. "I'm, um, not your average jock. Actually, I'm not any kind of jock. I'm uncool. Sort of."

Gwen tilted her head to the side. "Huh. I didn't think so."

Peter blushed. "Then what did you think?"

"I thought…" She looked to the left, trailing off. "I thought…"

"DINNER TIME!" Mary Jane suddenly screeched.

Both of them jumped a foot in the air. A mischievous-looking redhead came barreling around the corner, stumbling over her own feet.

"Dinner time," she wheezed. "I really need to start exercising again. Crap."

Gwen stood abruptly. "Dinner. Yum." The word was emotionless.

They all took their seats. Somehow Gwen and Peter ended up across from each other, which was probably Mary Jane's doing.

"This post roast looks delish, Aunt Anna!" She enthused, dishing up a hearty slice for herself. She turned to Gwen. "Doesn't it look just _love_ly?"

She kicked MJ under the table and grinned. "Absolutely."

"Right Peter? Doesn't Gwen-er-the pot roast look _lovely_?"

"Sure," he said slowly. "Um…can I get some for you, Aunt May?"

"Yes please," the little woman said. "It looks fabulous, Anna."

"My mother's recipe." She shrugged. "It's not much."

They were halfway through their meal when the phone rang. Anna hurried to get it and emerged from the kitchen moment later, looking frantic.

"May—it's for you."

"Me?" She wiped her hands on her napkin. "Give it here. Hello?"

Gwen watched, stupefied, as Aunt May's face slowly drained of color. She stood abruptly, and her chair fell back, banging against the hardwood.

"Aunt May? Aunt May?" Peter jumped to his feet. "Aunt May-"

"It's your Uncle," she said, lowering the phone from her ear. "He's dead."


	6. The Lovebug

Hi Guys!

WOW! WOW! WOW! Thank you so much! I don't know how, but I'm already at 38 reviews. That's crazy! Thank you so much. I appreciate it. :)

Thank you! Enjoy.

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Spider-Man is not mine.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Gwen knew she would always remember Peter's words after that. They would haunt her for many sleepless nights. They would find her way into her journal more than once. They would bring her to tears more often that she would have thought possible.

"But…I just saw him less than an hour ago."

The words rang throughout the air, suffocating, building, until finally May collapsed and burst into tears. Anna rushed to grab her, already crying herself, and Mary Jane helped. Gwen could only watch as Peter crumpled to the floor. This horror unfolded before her: a thing of nightmares.

"Oh, Peter," she whispered, sinking down beside him. She stroked his hair, pushing away the yearning that welled up in her throat. She had wanted to do this hundreds of times over the past few weeks. Just not like this. Never like this.

His shoulders shook with silent sobs as he tucked his head between his knees and grabbed two fistfuls of his hair. Aunt May, being pulled to the couch by Mary Jane and Anna, wasn't much better.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

Gwen swallowed and hesitantly leaned forward to lay her cheek against Peter's back. His shirt was soft—cotton, for sure. She inhaled deeply. He smelled like cinnamon and stale air. It was delicious.

He still continued to cry, uncomforted. Finally, in one last desperate act of friendship, Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

"I…I…" He lifted his head. She pulled away. Their faces were impossibly close.

He swallowed, looking away. "It has to be a mistake."

"Peter."

He looked back up at her. "He's gone. I can't feel him anymore."

She imagined doing something selfish. She could close the distance between their faces with ease. But he was vulnerable right now; it wouldn't be fair. It didn't feel right.

"I have to go," he said, standing. "Get Aunt May home."

"Peter-" Gwen followed him to the door. "Don't do anything irrational."

He yanked the door open and stepped out onto the porch. The sun was just beginning to set.

"What's Puny Parker going to do, Gwen?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears. "He can't do anything. But I know something…I know who can."

"Peter!" Gwen demanded. He began walking away. "Stop!"

He wiped at his eyes, ignoring her.

"PETER!" She yelled. "PETER! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll see you…later." He threw a halfhearted wave behind his back without turning around.

And to Gwen, that hurt the most. That he wouldn't even look at her.

* * *

Peter didn't come to school. That was understandable. The kids gossiped: he was in the mafia, he was busted for dealing drugs, he had an untreatable case of poison ivy. (That last one was drummed up by the ever-brilliant Flash). Finally, Uncle Ben's name popped up in the obituaries and they shut up.

Everyone's conversation topic seemed to shift simultaneously come Wednesday. Suddenly Peter wasn't the hot topic anymore, but something much different. Gwen only caught whispers, pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit together.

"_What_ is everyone going on about?" She asked Liz as they walked home from school one day. MJ was staying after for a play rehearsal and had told them to go on without her.

Liz shrugged. "Haven't you seen the news?"

"I don't-"

"-watch the news, I know." She finished for her friend. "But your dad should know about it. Has _he _mentioned anything?"

Gwen thought back to the past few days. She'd been so concerned over Peter (and still was) that she hadn't been paying attention. "I…I don't know."

Liz poked her playfully. "The love bug has now invaded you in every conceivable way! Gwen Stacy, not paying rapt attention to her parents? Gasp! What's it feel like to be like every other teenager on the planet?"

"Shut it, Liz."

"Jeez…sorry."

Gwen switched her messenger bag to her other shoulder and gathered her hair at the nape of her neck. "Do you have a hair band?"

Liz handed one to her. "Sorry. For real."

"Thanks. No problem." She quickly secured her ponytail and dropped her hands. "So…about this…thing. What is it?"

"I know as much as you do," Liz said with a shrug. "Apparently there's some loser going around town saving people. He calls himself 'Spider-Man'. And surprise-surprise, New York doesn't like it."

"I bet my father's furious."

"Uh…probably. He's been on TV, too."

"What?" Gwen stopped walking. "He's been on TV? What did he say?"

"Just that the police are working overtime to try and stop this goober."

"Please tell me he didn't say goober."

Liz winced. "He did. Do you honestly think _I'd_ voluntarily use the word goober in a sentence?"

"You just did."

"Crap. Well, remind me not to do that again."

Gwen smiled. "Don't do that again."

"Thanks," Liz said. "But really, it's not a big deal. The police will catch him, this ridiculous gossip will die down, and we will go back to normal."

"Yay for normalcy!" Gwen cheered.

Liz laughed. "Yes. Well. Keep me updated on the Parker situation."

"I will. I will." They'd come to Gwen's street. She leaned over and hugged Liz. "Thanks so much. I needed that."

"Sure, Gwen. Anytime. Call me, okay!"

"Okay, you goober!"

She was still laughing when she turned onto her sidewalk. But a sight stopped her cold. There sat Peter Parker…on her front steps.

She walked slowly, taking deep breaths. He was here. At her house.

His head was between his knees again, slightly reminiscent of last week, but without the tears. As she came closer, the only sounds were her footsteps on the pavement. Finally, he looked up.

"Hi Gwen. Can we talk?"


	7. Photogenic

Hey Guys!

FORTY SIX REVIEWS! Ya'll are crazy! Thank you soooo much!

Enjoy! Thoughts? :)

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Peter Parker does not belong to me. If he did, he'd probably not be Spider-Man and all the comics would be about his fascinating relationships. Just sayin'.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

She found herself saying yes, leading him inside, asking did he want anything to drink? His answer was no.

They sat on _her_ couch, in _her _house, right next to each other.

Peter picked at some lint on his shirt. Silence enveloped them. Gwen grew impatient, tapping her foot against the carpet. When was the talking part going to happen? And, if not, could there maybe be a kissing part?

"I'm sorry about your Uncle," she said at last, hoping he didn't notice the fresh blush in her cheeks. "Really, truly sorry."

Peter looked down. "Yeah. About that. I wanted to thank you for…that day."

"I didn't do anything," Gwen said.

"I don't know…it felt like you did." Peter looked down. His face was drawn into a permanent frown, and his eyes were dark and lifeless. "It's not fair."

"No…" Gwen reached across the small space between them and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not."

Peter looked at her hand. So similar to the time he had first talked to her. What was it? Two, three weeks ago? How did he feel like he'd known her for so long, when in reality they'd just started to talk?

Gwen slowly leaned away, drawing her hand back with her, unsure of what his silence meant. Had she just gone too far? Darn it, she had, hadn't she? Ugh.

"Thank you," he said at last. "For giving me the time of day. No one else does."

Gwen blinked back tears, surprised by the wave of emotion that suddenly overcame her. "I…I don't…"

Peter smiled at her. "But you don't have to do this. I know you're nice Gwen. You're just—you're really nice. And I appreciate that. I came here to say that I don't want sympathy. I don't want you to feel like you have to talk to me, and friend me on Facebook, and hang out with me _just because you're nice_."

Her lips parted in shock. Where was this coming from? Gwen grabbed the sides of her head, trying to get her thoughts in order.

Peter watched this unfold with a purse-lipped, half-formed smile. "Ah, I see."

She looked up at him, eyes blazing. "What exactly do you see, Peter? Hm? I'm trying…I'm trying to think of a way to get through to you, but you're shutting me out! You're not giving me time!"

"I'm tired of people pretending," he said, touching her shoulder.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Gwen stood, abruptly furious. "Get out. Get out of here, out of my house, out of my _life_." She sniffed. "Just go."

He stood slowly, on unsteady feet. "I don't-"

"Please," Gwen begged. "Leave."

He headed toward the door, looking longingly over his shoulder at her. "But I didn't think…"

"Didn't think what? I'd take your stupid advice? Maybe I was just being nice because I felt bad for you! You bought this on yourself, Peter."

"Okay. Fair enough." He opened the door, pausing in the threshold to dig around in his pockets. "Wait. Wait a sec. I've got something-"

"I don't want it!"

"Here." He tossed a little square of something in her direction, but the draft from the open door caught it and it twirled to the floor.

"Well," he said. "That didn't go so well."

Gwen stifled a laugh. Here she was, hysterical, angry, and sad, all at one. Finally she bent over and let out a loud, obnoxious guffaw.

Peter barked a surprised laugh. "Wow…I didn't know girls _could_ laugh like that."

She laughed again. Harder, this time. "I…don't…"

He stepped closer to her, shutting the door behind him. He bent over to retrieve the paper the same time she did, and they bumped heads.

"Ow…" Gwen groaned, sinking to the floor and giggling at the same time. "This is not going to work, is it?"

"We should try again."

"Okay."

They both leaned in, straining for the piece of paper. Gwen tilted her head back a little bit to see Peter looking at her. She leaned closer. He leaned closer. Their lips were only a couple inches apart…

The door creaked open and Captain Stacy came strutting in. Gwen leaped away from Peter, her skirt flying up around her to expose the girl-boxers underneath. Peter gaped. Captain Stacy sighed. Gwen wanted to die.

"Gwennie, you didn't tell me you'd be having…" He gave Peter a cold glare. "_Friend_ over."

She stood, smoothing the skirt back down around her thighs. "Um. I didn't really know it myself."

"What is this?" He demanded, annoyed. "Some kind of…booty call?"

Peter flinched. Gwen swallowed heavily.

"Oh my god, Dad! Please! Don't even-"

"Well, you had your skirt hiked up around-"

"OH MY GOD, DAD."

"-your waist and he was leaning in and I figured-"

"_PLEASE_. Don't even."

"-that you were about to…"

"What?"

Gwen and Captain Stacy both turned to Peter, who was pushing himself up off the floor. "What did you think we were going to do?"

His nostrils flared. "To be perfectly honest, boy, I thought you two were-"

"I swear, Dad! If you say anything at all, I'm never going to speak to you again!"

The room went silent. Finally, Captain Stacy cleared his throat. "Right."

"And Peter is my _friend_, Dad." She stepped up beside him, folding her arms across his chest. "Peter _Parker_."

"Oh. _Oh_." He turned to him. "I'm sorry. I'm real sorry about this and your loss. Of course you wouldn't…I mean…you're a good boy, I've heard."

"Right." Peter nodded. "Good being the operative word."

"Exactly." Captain Stacy headed toward the kitchen. "Say bye, Gwennie. I need you to come help me make dinner."

She sighed, turning around. "Okay. Well, bye."

"Bye." Peter turned toward the door. "Are we, um, good?"

"Yeah." Gwen smiled. "We're good."

She waved at him until he disappeared around the corner, then turned around and started toward the kitchen. A flash of white caught her eye.

It was the paper he'd been trying to give her, turned facedown. Carefully, Gwen picked it up and flipped it over.

It was the picture he'd taken of her that day, the first time they'd talked. She was laughing at his pepperjack comment. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her nose was wrinkled, and her mouth was opened too wide. But she thought she'd never looked happier.

Peter was right. She was photogenic after all.


	8. Headache

Hello!

FIFTY TWO. FIFTY TWO!

I am thrilled. I love the reviews. Thanks so much!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer**: Peter doesn't belong to me. (^_^)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Gwen lounged on her bed, studying her picture. She'd done that a lot over the past couple of days, hoping to catch a part of Peter in the picture—was that his reflection in her eye? No, just the glare from the camera. How about that little mark, in the far, far corner of the picture? Was that the very edge of his fingernail? No, just a picture frame. The truth was this: Peter wasn't in the picture. He was _behind_ it. And she guessed that was just as good.

* * *

"So what do I do now?" She asked Mary Jane over the phone Sunday afternoon.

Her friend sighed. "Gwendolyn, my dear, now comes the hardest of the steps in Winning-Peter-Parker: You Wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"For the big K! The kiss!"

"But we almost kissed. That's the same thing, right?"

"Not really." MJ _tsk_ed. "There's a gargantuan difference between an almost-kiss and a kiss-kiss."

"Please, enlighten me."

"An almost kiss is just that; an almost kiss. It is the kiss that never was, the kiss that might have been but wasn't right for that moment, the kiss that could have changed everything. It's the kiss we all have, at least once in our lives."

Gwen groaned. "What if it's the kiss that never becomes a kiss?"

"It may very well be, Gwendolyn. It may very well be."

Gwen was becoming increasingly alarmed at her friend's Godfather-like persona. She scrambled for a change in subject.

"Did you get that part in the play?"

"That has yet to be confirmed. Rumor has it I'm playing Juliet." Mary Jane lowered her voice emphatically. "And a certain _Harry Osborne _is going to be my Romeo."

"Ooh. MJ. I saw his picture yesterday. He's cute."

"Hell yes he's cute! He's smoking. I'm gonna be all over that if only he gets the part. And if not, then I'll be all over him anyways."

"Did you know…?" Gwen hesitated, not sure if it was right to bring herself back into the conversation, but she couldn't help it. "Did you know he and Peter are friends?"

"Yeah. Of course I did. I used to run around with them."

"And now he's in the play?"

"He switched schools for a while. But he came back Monday, and he auditioned, and _now_…" She giggled. "He's single."

Something Mary Jane had said was still bothering her. "Did you say you guys used to run around together?"

"Uh-huh. Freshmen year. Before we became friends."

Gwen lowered her voice. "What happened between you and Peter?"

When Mary Jane replied, several seconds later, her tone was clipped. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Gwen."

"Yes you do. You hate him. He's scared of you-"

"I don't _hate_ him. I just don't particularly care for him."

"But why?"

"He's…" Mary Jane paused. "He's not what he appears to be. I found that out the hard way. He pissed me off, I pissed him off…"

"And the rest is history," Gwen finished. "But what do you mean he's not what he appears to be? What did he _do_?"

"Gwennie, I say this because I love you; wait it out. Get a taste of it for yourself. You'll find it out eventually."

"Was he…?" Gwen cleared her throat. "Was he a woman before, or something?"

Mary Jane laughed. "Gwendolyn, you _crack me up_. Like, seriously! You are so innocent, aren't you? I love it!"

Gwen couldn't help but feel a twinge that came whenever she felt like Liz or MJ was being condescending to her. It didn't happen as often as in the first slippery days of their friendship, but it still occasionally came out. They were more advanced than her. They'd done more things with more guys than she had.

"Sorry," Mary Jane apologized when there was no response. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know-"

Gwen sighed. "I know. Bye, MJ. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Gwen-"

But she'd already hung up.

* * *

"Hey Gwen, what're you doing tonight?"

The voice wasn't Peter's. Gwen turned around, searching the hallways for the mystery-guy, until her eyes landed on a boy standing to her left, just behind her.

"Flash. No."

"What? Why?" He ran a hand through his buzzed blonde hair.

"Because you're dating my best friend."

"She dumped me last night." He smiled, satisfied. "So there's no way you can say no, now is there?"

"Back off. Not interested."

"I'm interested. Why can't you be, too?"

Gwen spun around to glare at him. "Because I'm not."

"Please. I've seen the way you looked at me. I think it's about time you had your little piece of Flash. Every other girl has."

"And that's _exactly_ why I don't want any piece of you."

"Now even a sliver?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Gwen curled her lip in disgust. "You're a pig."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Go _out_ with me."

"No!"

She began walking, faster, hoping to lose Flash in the throng of students. He kept right on her heels. Finally she reached the door to her homeroom, but he blocked her way.

"Gwen. I like you. Please don't tell me no."

"No!"

"Why can't you go out? I want a good reason."

"Because she's going out with me."

Gwen spun around. Her eyes bugged out. There stood Peter, right behind her, looking the cutest she'd ever seen him. He grinned at her.

"Oh, gross." Flash made a face. "I guess I don't want your sloppy seconds, Parker. You can have her."

He brushed past Gwen, bumping against her shoulder as she went. There was a loud bang as he disappeared from her line of sight.

She turned around, again, to be faced with strangest sight she'd ever seen. Peter had Flash _pinned against a row of lockers_.

"They're not sloppy," he said calmly, as if this sort of thing happened every day. "And they're not seconds. I just thought I'd make that clear." He let go of Flash and stepped back, looking thrilled.

A second later, Flash gave him a swift uppercut.

Everyone gasped as Peter fell to the floor, clutching his face. Flash only scoffed, then turned and strutted away. Gwen glared at him, furious.

And then she hurled her textbook right into the back of his big, beefy head.

He faced her slowly with measured, careful steps. He narrowed his eyes at her with utter confidence. Sure, he had strength—but she had brains.

"You might want to get that checked out," she said, raising her chin a bit. "That might have hit your occipital lobe, which can result in blackouts. You could also have trouble concentrating today—tracking things with your eyes might be a bit difficult. Or, you might have something as simple as a cephalgia."

Flash stared, looking worried. "Is that…is that serious?"

"Notice I said it was simple. Simple, but painful. So very painful."

"Should I go to the nurse?"

Gwen nodded gravely. "I think that would be best."

He hurried off with his airhead friends in tow.

Peter pushed himself up off the floor, laughing. "So tell me, Gwen, what exactly is a cephalgia?"

She grinned. "A headache."


	9. Date

Hey Guys!

Wow-this is awesome. :D

I absolutely adore the reviews. Thank you so, so much!

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer: **Peter Parker belongs not to me, but to Stan Lee. (IT RHYMES!)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Gwen floated through her classes the rest of the day, slightly prideful. She'd beaten Flash at his own game—and impressed Peter. She could tell.

He caught up with her outside of school, as she was walking down the cement steps to her family car. Captain Stacy had let her drive it, which almost never happened. In New York, walking was the easiest way.

"Thanks for everything today," Peter said.

Gwen turned to him, clutching her last-period science books to her chest. "Oh, yeah. Sure. I mean, he deserved it."

Peter chuckled. "Mary Jane told me he went home early because he was so freaked out. You were awesome!"

There it was again. Gwen chewed her lower lip. At the mention of Peter and Mary Jane even making eye contact, jealousy rose in her throat, an unnecessary evil. They didn't even like each other. She knew that. And yet…

"Thanks, Peter," she said at last. "I feel sort of bad he went home, though."

"Don't. Like you said: he deserved it."

When she didn't respond, his eyes darkened.

"Um…please don't think I'm some sort of psychopath out to get Flash for using me as his personal punching bag all these years. I'm really not. I can take his punches…" He pointed to the growing bruise on his cheek with a wry smile. "Sort of."

Gwen reached out, hesitantly, to touch the spot. "It's cold."

"I put ice on it." He brushed his fingertips against the back of her hand. It sent shivers down her spine. She forced herself to pull away.

"Right. Sorry." He turned. Without words, they began to walk again. "Uh, before I totally screw up everything, I'd like to ask you to have dinner with me."

"Tonight?" Gwen raised her eyebrows. Her insides lurched.

"No. A year from now." Peter grinned, expectant. She couldn't bring herself to laugh, or even respond; she was too shocked.

"Anytime now," he replied weakly. "Not even a giggle?"

"I'll see you at my house," Gwen said instead. "Seven sharp."

"Don't _I_ get to set the time since _I _asked?"

Gwen smiled. They had made it to her car. She opened the door and hopped inside. Peter bent toward her.

"No," she whispered, leaning close. "You don't."

And then she slammed the door in his face, hit the gas, and peeled out of the parking lot. Mary Jane would be proud.

Peter stared after her. He scratched his neck. Then he sighed.

"Girls."

* * *

_R u busy tonite? Wanna catch a movie? _

Gwen barely paid mind to her cell phone as it buzzed on her bureau. She glanced quickly at the text and typed a fast reply.

_Sorry Liz. Gotta date. _

Gwen managed to get her lipstick on before it vibrated again.

_You never have dates, you liar. _

She laughed. It was true. She never did.

_I resent that_.

_And _I _resent being your biggest fan. God. I'll see it by myself_.

Gwen felt a pang of guilt in her chest, even though she knew Liz was just kidding. She sighed, picturing her friend's open, freckled face, and picked up her cell.

"Hello?" She trilled upon answering.

"Hey, Liz. What's up?"

"Oh, Gwen. I was joke-"

"I know." Gwen sighed. "But still, how about you catch a movie with me and Peter?"

"And be the third wheel? Sorry. Nope."

Gwen grinned. "You can take Flash."

"Shut up and tell me how he asked."

Gwen recited the story to her friend, embellishing some parts, but mostly sticking to the truth. When she finished, she inhaled deeply. "So. What should I make of it?"

"Gwen, the man is in _love_."

"I think I'm in love."

"Not to go all MJ on you, but please, don't even. Let him pine after you."

"What's wrong with loving somebody?"

"Look, he might have killer dimples, but he's nothing special."

Gwen whimpered. "But those _dimples_…"

Liz sighed with impatience. "But he's nothing special, Gwen!"

"Fine," she relented. "Talk to you later."

Gwen hung up. She knew Liz was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something _very_ special about Peter Parker. And she intended to find out what it was. *

* * *

He appeared on her doorstep at seven o'clock sharp, wearing a blue sweater and tan slacks. Gwen grinned at him as she opened the door.

"Punctual," she noted approvingly.

He nodded. "I try. Sometimes, though, I can be very, uh, late."

She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. Captain Stacy and Mrs. Stacy sat on the couch, gearing up for another in-home date night.

"Parker," Captain Stacy said with a nod.

Peter forced an uneasy smile. Mrs. Stacy hurried to shake his hand.

"Gwen's been talking nonstop about you. It's so lovely to finally meet you."

Gwen blushed. "Mom! Please."

"Oh. Right." She smiled meekly. "Have a nice time, Gwennie."

"I will." She leaned forward to hug her mom, then blew a kiss to her dad. "You guys have fun, too, okay?"

"Will do." Captain Stacy nodded and turned back to the TV.

Peter shut the door behind them with a soft click. They trotted down the porch steps and into his car. Gwen was finding it increasingly difficult to walk in heels. How in God's name did Mary Jane do it?

"So, where to?" He asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Gwen exhaled slowly. "Don't leave decision making to me. I'm the worst."

"McDonalds it is then!"

She looked at him with surprise.

"Just kidding!" Peter's eyes twinkled as he started the car. "I know the perfect place."

And then they were off.


	10. Sad

Hi Guys! :D

Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

I LOVE THE REVIEWS! :D

-Homey :)

**Disclaimer**: Spider-Man does not belong to me. :)

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

"I had no idea cheese fries could be so good."

"I know." Peter reached across the table to grab another fry loaded with bacon, three cheeses, and garlic off of the platter they were sharing. Gwen smiled at him shyly. He held the fry out to her uncertainly. "Want it?"

"No thanks. I've had, like, over half the plate."

"I can order another," he offered, stuffing it deep into his mouth.

"We still have food coming."

He grinned. "I know."

They were eating at a dingy little dive, a sort of hole-in-the wall that had _the_ best foods Gwen had ever tasted. They were probably all fried. Heaven.

She took a hesitant bite of a crab cake and wiped the grease from her fingers. "Oh my god, this is like…"

"I know," he said earnestly. "I eat here all the time."

She took another bite, and then another, talking between mouthfuls. "How…do you manage…to stay…so skinny…?"

He cringed. "Skinny?"

Gwen shook her head, feeling stupid. "Oops. Not that. I mean-"

He laughed. "Yes, I know. I'm skinny."

She laughed and leaned against his shoulder. "You're not. You're just fit."

"Have you been looking at my body?"

She tucked her face into his shoulder so hide her flushed cheeks. "You wish." The words were muffled.

They'd been flirting like this all night, a sort of back-and-forth dance that pushed them closer to the edge each time. Gwen hoped—no, she _knew_—that tonight would be the night. Peter Parker would kiss her, and she would become his girlfriend, sole confidant, whatever you wanted to call it. He'd talk to her. He'd love her.

The waitress broke them apart with the promise of food. She set Gwen's burger and cottage cheese down in front of her. The thing was huge—stacked with pickles, condiments, cheeses, lettuce and tomato. Her mouth watered, even though after the fries and various fried foods she wasn't very hungry.

She and Peter polished off their meals quickly, then declared they were both so stuffed they needed to burn some calories before watching the movie. Gwen shivered as she stepped outside. The night was unseasonably cold.

"Here," he said, pulling off his sweater. He handed it to Gwen. Underneath he was wearing a plain black t-shirt that accented the muscles in his arms. Peter Parker had _muscles_. _MUSCLES! _

"Oh, thanks," Gwen said, tugging the sweater on. It was warm, a couple sizes too large. It was very cliché and girly of her to do, but when he wasn't looking, she smelled it. The axe ads weren't kidding when they said the scent was attractive.

He had his hand very casually on the small of her back. Gwen's chest constricted. She wanted nothing more than for him to shove her down an alley, against the bricks of some ancient building, and kiss her until she was numb.

Hormones were dangerous.

"So," she said, as they walked toward the theater. The night was dark. They were the only ones out, which was strange, and wonderful at the same time. "So you like photography. You have an aunt and an uncle-" She stopped herself, horrified. "Oh Peter. I'm so sorry. I forgot."

He half-smiled at her. "It's okay, Gwen. I like to talk about him." He breathed deeply, exhaling long and loud.

"Do you miss him? Are you okay?"

Peter stole a glance at her. "I'm…getting there. Sort of."

"What was it Peter?"

"What was what?"

Gwen forced herself to say the words. "What happened to him?"

Peter looked straight ahead. "A stress-induced stroke. Those were the doctor's exact words. A _stress-induced stroke_. Like my uncle's death could be reduced to three words. Well, it can't."

"Of course it can't," Gwen readily agreed. "But doctors, they don't see it that way. They see in facts." They were stopped in the middle of the street, under a lamp. She touched his face again, a bit more bravely than next time. "They don't feel."

"I feel," Peter said, and his voice broke. He lowered his eyes. "I feel so much."

Gwen laughed sharply. "Peter, what are we doing to ourselves?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I just don't know."

And then he kissed her.

It was everything Gwen had imagined and more. His lips were soft as cotton, moving frantically against hers. She touched his hair, allowed herself to run her fingers through it as much as she desired. She was right. There was more to this than just a crush. Because this wasn't a crush. This was…something more.

"Jeez," he said as they broke apart.

"I know." Gwen said. She touched his lips. "I've been waiting for that."

He laughed. "So have I."

She kissed him again, just to prove to herself that she could. She could do that now. "If this was a movie then there'd be sappy music playing."

"The guy got the girl," he said, slipping his hand up under his sweater. He rested it on her stomach, on the fabric of her shirt.

"This is so much better than if I'd gone out with Flash."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "The image of you kissing Flash makes me physically ill. I'd rather not think of it."

She laughed, forcing herself to step back. "I think we should see the movie now, don't you?" She held out her hand.

He took it.

* * *

"Mom?"

Gwen walked into her house, slowly shutting the door behind her. It was dark—unusually dark. The blinds were drawn, casting shadows across the Stacy's living room. The comfortable couch suddenly seemed menacing.

Gwen was going crazy. Apparently.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Stacy appeared out of the kitchen, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "H-hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good." Slowly, she set Peter's sweater down. The rest of the evening had gone perfectly, ending with a lingering kiss on her front porch. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, honey." She grabbed Gwen's hand, rubbing her thumb on it in soothing circles. "Honey-"

"Where's dad?" Gwen craned her neck around the room. "Did he go to bed already? It's not that late."

"He had to leave. To respond to a call." Mrs. Stacy looked Gwen in the eyes. "Gwen, something terrible has happened."

Her lower lip trembled as the words sunk in. Was it Peter? No, it couldn't have been Peter. He had just left. "What…what is it?"

Mrs. Stacy burst into tears. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to tell you. I'm so scared."

Gwen was furious. Her mother was so weak. She was tired of it. "Tell me what happened! Tell me now!"

"Gwen, Gwen-" Her mother scrambled for the words. "Gwen, you have to promise you won't blame yourself. Okay?"

Her throat thickened. What the hell was happening? "I'm not. Why would I blame myself? Please, mom. Please." Her heart thudded. She felt sick.

"Liz, Gwen. Liz is dead."

"No she's not," Gwen said automatically. She felt…relieved. Nothing was really wrong, then. False alarm.

"She is, sweetie. She's dead."

"No she's not." The words didn't make sense. They didn't go together. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, showed her Liz's text. "See?"

"Sweetie, she went to a movie-"

"She's not dead, mom."

"-And these…these horrible men, she was alone, they-"

"She's not _dead_, mom."

"-and they, and they did horrible things, and now she's-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Gwen was furious. How dare her mother say these things. How dare she lie. "I hate you. Shut up!"

"She's dead. Gwennie, I'm so sorry. I know she was your friend."

It didn't seem real. It wasn't real. She texted Liz.

_My mother says ur dead. oh my god. can u believe her?_

Just a few seconds and her phone would beep. Her friend would write back. It would be okay. She was such a fast texter, Liz.

Nothing.

Gwen trudged up the stairs. She would text her in the morning, when she could reply. And then everything would be fine.

She curled up on her bed, staring at the wall. She stayed like that until the doorbell rang, and then Mary Jane was opening her bedroom door, and then they were holding each other, crying like only best friends can, and then Gwen knew it was real.

And it was her fault.

Liz had wanted to go to the movie with her. She should have been there. At least, then maybe she would have been able to save her.

They cried until they didn't have any tears left, and then MJ kicked off the heels she was so fond off and said she would never wear them again, that she hated them.

Gwen hated them too. But she didn't tell her that.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad chapter. But I'd love to know your thoughts. Do you think Peter and Gwen should stay together? Do you think it's Gwen's fault Liz died? Do you think I'm too dramatic? Do you hate MJ's heels as much as she does? Let me know! **


	11. Edward

Hi Guys!

Wow-don't ask me how, but I made it to 71 reviews. Okay, I know how: YOU GUYS! Thank you so so SO much. I love each and every review. I so appreciate your readership! :-)

-Homey

**Disclaimer: **Spider-Man definitely does NOT belong to me!

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

"You know what I hate? I hate that some girl had to _die_ because the Spider-Man everyone seems so fond of couldn't get off his butt and save her. He's not a hero. I don't care what you say, Mike."

Gwen hesitated on the staircase as her father's words drifted up to her. There it was again. "Spider-Man". A masked hero—well, not according to the Daily Bugle—who went around saving people's lives. Except. Not.

She wiped from frustrated tears from her cheeks, leaning heavily against the banister. Today was the day of Liz's funeral. She had been lying in bed the past few days, ignoring her parents, not eating, drinking the occasional glass of water.

Peter tried to call numerous times. Gwen hit ignore.

At last, she summoned up enough courage to continue walking, hit the bottom step, and forced a smile.

Captain Stacy stopped talking mid-sentence and stared at her with surprise. He was standing in the foyer with a cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Try not to stay on there too long," Gwen said. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. "The, uh, cell phones have radio frequency and…and…it's…bad…"

Captain Stacy could see his daughter was crumbling. He said goodbye, hurriedly stuffed the phone in his pants pocket, and hurried to embrace her. Gwen leaned heavily against her father, struggling to hold back her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Gwennie," he said. "So sorry."

"It's not your fault," she promised. "It's mine."

He pulled away, staring into her eyes. "Don't say that."

"But it is," she said with a little laugh. "It's very much my fault."

"No." He said firmly. "It's most certainly _not_."

She shook her head. "Dad-"

"Please, let's not have this conversation. We have croissants. In the kitchen?"

It was tempting, but Gwen shook her head. "No. I should get showered."

She turned and hurried back up the stairs, leaving her father to wonder if he was the reason she wouldn't come down.

* * *

Gwen found Mary Jane as soon as the funeral ended. The two latched onto each other like they were lifesavers, but they weren't, they were both drowning.

Liz's mother, a pretty young woman with her daughter's golden hair, absolutely lost it during the service and had to be pulled away by her husband. Watching that was like a swift punch in the stomach, Gwen thought. Watching that was like death.

Peter was there. Sure enough, he approached them. Gwen shot Mary Jane an anxious look. She shook her head and mouthed, _let me take care of it_.

"Gwen," Peter said as soon as he was within earshot. The words tumbled out of his mouth, harried yet careful. "Gwen, talk to me. I'm sorry. I know this is my fault. I'll do anything—I'll never speak to you again—if you'll just say something."

"Pete," Mary Jane said coolly, laying a hand on his chest. "Gwendolyn doesn't feel like discussing your relationship with her at the moment. Consider it, 'complicated' until further notice."

He glared at Mary Jane with such ferocity she recoiled. "Stay. Out. Of. It. MJ."

Gwen knew there was something more in that gaze, and for the millionth time she felt another twinge in her stomach. Her friend was _dead_ and she was worrying about _boys_.

He turned to Gwen, fixing her with his large brown eyes. "Talk to me. Say something. Say anything. Say you…"

"Say she what?" Mary Jane demanded. "Say she hates you? Because she does, Peter. You took her out that night and she should've been with Liz-"

"I know, Mary."

"Don't say my name like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I mean something to you!"

Suddenly they were yelling, screaming accusations at each other and drawing attention from the crowd. Gwen tried desperately to separate them to no avail. Her boyfriend and her best friend were going at it like prizefighters, minus the punching.

"I can't stand who you are!" Mary Jane was saying. "I can't take it-"

"It's wasn't yours to know—I'm supposed to choose who-"

"And you wouldn't have chosen me?" Mary Jane was crying. _Crying_. Over Peter Parker? Gwen was horribly confused. "You wouldn't have chosen me?"

"I wanted to tell you, Mary, I did."

"You're a liar, Peter."

Obviously, there was more history between them than Gwen had bargained for.

"Please," she begged. "S-stop."

At the sound of her voice Peter turned to her. "Please. Please say you forgive me, Gwen. We can't end it here."

"End it? I never said we were ending _anything_."

He looked relieved. "Thank-"

"But Liz, my best friend, is dead. And that's not okay." Her voice shook. "Maybe we should take a break. For now. Until I'm better."

"I can help you get better."

Mary Jane scoffed. "Yeah right, Pete. You're as screwed up as anybody else."

"Shut up, MJ," Gwen snapped, surprising herself. The redhead clamped her mouth shut, giving them both a ferocious glare before she turned and stomped off. Wearing heels.

With Mary Jane gone, Gwen's resolve faltered. Her lower lip started to tremble, and then her hands were shaking. She leaned against Peter and let out a sob. It felt like she could breathe again, when his arms wound around her and he whispered that she could get past it. They could do this.

"You promise?" She said, knowing she was soiling his shirt.

He sighed. "We'll try, Gwen. We'll try."

* * *

He snuck in that night. Gwen wasn't sure how, but one second she was alone and the next he was sliding under the covers next to her.

"You okay?" He whispered.

She considered telling him yes, an instinct reaction, but shook her head. Now was not the time for lies. Not if they were going to work.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I feel…largely responsible." His eyes filled with tears and he ducked his head, burying it in a pillow.

Gwen scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, grateful for the comfort. "This is…kind of like _Twilight_ to be honest."

"And I'm not so far from being Edward," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."


	12. An Uncharacteristic Show of Emotion

Hi Guys!

Wow-78 reviews! That's, like, crazy! Thank you!

My **little brother started his own Spider-Man fic**, and right now it's posted under my account. It would be awesome if ya'll could check it out and leave him a little review! His own account will be up soon and when it is I'll give you the link. The fanfic is titled, "Spider Man: The Novel". Like I said, if you could check it out and maybe leave a review, that would be awesome! It's really good. :-)

Thank you! Hey, I'm loving the mixed MJ/Gwen opinions. So, whose side are you on? ;)

-Homey :D

**Disclaimer:** Spider Man does NOT belong to me. Obviously.

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

Monday morning, Gwen found herself shuffling along the hallways of Midtown High along with the rest of her bleary-eyed classmates. Everyone was strangely sober; there were no juvenile pranks, jesting or scornful looks. The jocks were meek, reserved, seeing as most of them had dated Liz, if not all. Flash especially was distraught. Gwen had seen him at Liz's funeral, but he looked worse now than he had then.

"Are you okay?" Mary Jane asked him at one point, gently laying her hand on his arm as they passed one another in the hall. Gwen watched from under her bangs. For a moment, Flash's hands trembled, and then he sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Flash."

He shook Mary Jane off. "God. Leave me the hell alone, would you?"

"Okay."

The girls continued to their sixth-period history class, exchanging looks.

"This is intense," Gwen noted as they took their seats. She couldn't help notice the one, glaringly empty desk up in the front of the room. For a moment, her breath caught, and she checked her phone. Let there be a text. Let there be a text. Let there be a next.

Nothing.

Gwen raised her hand, speaking before the teacher called her. "I don't feel well."

Mrs. Stride raised her dark eyebrows. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the absence of your friend, would it?"

Gwen didn't reply.

She sighed. "Look, kids. It's a tragedy. I agree. But we have an in-school counselor for matters such as these, and she's here 'till six. So please, if you all would open your books to page forty-two and _focus_, then you'll be free to go."

Mary Jane glared unashamedly at Mrs. Stride. The teacher flinched, but dismissed her with a shake of her head and turned back to the blackboard.

Gwen tried her hardest to follow the timeline George Washington's heroisms during the Revolutionary War, but she couldn't focus. Her tears were beginning to blur the words, and she was afraid that any moment she'd burst into tears.

"Um…excuse me? Mrs. Stride?"

Gwen raised her head at the sound of the familiar voice. Peter leaned against the doorway, shooting Gwen a brief, strained smile.

"Yes, Mr. Parker?"

He held up a yellow slip of paper. "Mr. Hubert wanted me to get Gwen from class and bring her to his classroom immediately. Something about a late project?"

Mrs. Stride eyed Gwen. "Do you know anything about this?"

She didn't, not at all. But she had her opportunity, and she was going to seize it. "Oh! Yes!" She widened her eyes for good measure. "I completely forgot to turn my assignment in during class today. I have it right here." She patted her bag.

Mrs. Stride sighed. "Very well. You may go. I expect you back in five minutes."

"Absolutely." She heaved her bag up over her shoulder. "This'll just take a sec…"

She followed Peter from the classroom, groaning with relief once they were out of earshot. "Hey—I don't have any assignment to turn in, so…"

He turned around, grinning. "I know."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Then what…?"

He held up the paper. "It's a fake. I figured today might be hard so I thought maybe we could ditch last period together."

Gwen grinned. "But that's advanced science."

"They can't cover too much in a forty-five minute period that we won't be able to catch up with."

"Actually, they probably can."

"Right." He peeked around the corner into the main hallway and grinned at Gwen. "We're in the clear."

They started forward, perhaps with a bit too much confidence, because a teacher came out of the office at that exact moment. One minute Gwen was standing in the center of the hallway, and the next she was out the door.

She looked at Peter. "How…did…"

He shrugged modestly. "I'm fast."

"Did you carry me?"

He shook his head slightly. "Uh…no."

She took a deep breath. "My craziness is official. Pardon me while I go buy a straightjacket from eBay."

He laughed, pulling her close to him by her wrist. "You're not crazy."

She eyed him meaningfully. "Want to go back to my house?"

Promptly, he turned and pulled her toward the car. Gwen took that as a yes.

* * *

Two hours later they were piled on top of one another in the couch, watching television. What Peter had originally hoped to be a kissing session had quickly turned into a sobbing fest. Gwen felt sorry, but Liz…

Just now, she turned and buried her head in his chest, sniffling. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Really, really sorry."

"Gwen, I don't care-"

"Yes you do." She raised her tear-streaked face. "You thought that…"

He touched her cheek. "I didn't _think_ anything."

"Do you miss her?" She swallowed. "I do."

"I didn't know her, but yeah, she seemed like a nice girl."

Gwen snuggled deeper into his embrace, tracing the pattern of the couch with her finger. "She thought you were cute."

"But?"

Gwen looked up. "But what?"

"But…" He prompted.

She grinned. "But a bit of a nerd."

"Ah. There it is."

"Yeah." She turned her face to the television. "Do you think it's going to be like this forever? That I'll miss her? I don't understand why…people…are…dying."

"Because our police force here sucks and-" He stopped when he noticed Gwen looking at him. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's Spider Man's fault," she said in a decisive tone. "He saved countless other people but the one night Liz needed him he wasn't there."

"One man can't do everything."

Gwen laughed, sitting up. "Believe me, I know. But he should have."

When she looked back at Peter, his eyes were a bit misty.

He met her gaze and said with a sad smile, "Yeah. He should have."


	13. Google

Hello! :)

Been awhile since I last updated. Sorry!

Feedback is welcomed. :D

-Homey

**Disclaimer**: Spider-Man certainly doesn't belong to me!

©HomeschoolGirl 2012, or at least this actual post is. The characters, not so much. But anyway, please don't use this as your own. Thanks!

* * *

"Gwendolyn! I am ready to make an entrance."

Gwen looked up from her math book. She was trying to divide pi by the square root of 264, and so far it was progressing nicely. But she hated to be interrupted.

"What, Mary Jane?" She snapped.

Her friend curled her fingers like claws and hissed. "Somebody's catty today!"

Gwen stuck her tongue out at her. Then she noticed what her friend was wearing.

"That's…that's…wow."

"I know!" Mary Jane tugged at the hem of the little black dress she was wearing. Emphasis on the _little_. It barely covered the tops of her thighs. And that could only mean one thing. Because Mary Jane always wore little black dresses when…

"Are you going out on a date?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "With Harry Osborne, no less. Can you believe that? His dad is like, loaded. So he can wine _and_ dine me!"

"Um, if I were you I'd take away the 'wine' right now," Gwen pointed out.

Mary Jane laughed. "Oh, but it's so fun to think about!"

"You've got a few years to go, sweetheart."

"Okay, darling." She turned to Gwen's full-length mirror, pursing her lips, flipping her hair over her shoulder, sighed. "I hope this goes well."

"Are you kidding?" Gwen sat up, homework forgotten. "It'll go perfectly. Harry is going to love you. Besides…" She walked over to her friend, standing beside her. "Besides, dates always go well for you."

Mary Jane smiled at their reflection. They looked so different. Their hair contrasted one another's. While Gwen's eyes were blue, Mary's were green. Gwen was a couple sizes bigger than MJ, curvier, yet she always dressed conservatively.

"I'm so glad to have you!" MJ suddenly exclaimed, turning and throwing her arms around Gwen. She pulled away, much more bubbly than before. "If this goes well, then you and I and Peter and Harry can double."

"Sure," Gwen said, though it was through gritted teeth. She didn't want to share Peter with _anyone_. Least of all Mary Jane.

* * *

It was still hard. Liz being gone, that was. Gwen thought of her most every day. She filled pages and pages of her diary with memories of her, regrets and conversations. It was sort of like therapy, minus the chaise lounge and the strange woman who took notes about everything Gwen said on a clipboard.

But things were better. And that's why she and Peter were hanging out more often. Most every day. This time, in her living room, doing schoolwork.

"Um…" Peter scratched at his nose, staring intently at their science textbook.

"Um," Gwen replied, teasing. "Look, Peter, it's easy. How could cell modification effect somebody? Think of all the ways." She stabbed the book with her finger, smiling at him.

Peter lowered his eyes. "Kill them?"

"That's one. But that's easy. And obvious."

He grinned. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, fine." He leaned away, closing the book. "If someone's cells were modified, they could be altered in any way. Made stronger, made weaker, made faster, made slower, made fatter, made thinner." He leaned forward, looking up at Gwen from under heavy eyelids. "Made a better kisser."

"Is that so?" She asked in her best seductive voice, which really wasn't much of one. She leaned forward. "Your cells haven't been modified just yet, though. Perhaps we need a before. And then maybe an after."

"Gladly," He murmured.

Right before their lips met the door was wrenched open and Captain Stacy stormed in, cursing under his breath. Gwen sat bolt upright, blushing madly. He didn't notice, too wrapped up in his own anger.

"That good for nothing Spider-Man!" He shouted, spewing a string of profanities. Gwen reached over and took Peter's hand, pulling them to their feet.

"Is everything okay, Dad?" She asked timidly.

"Just great and dandy," Captain Stacy replied, glaring at their front door.

"Maybe I better go," Peter whispered.

Gwen's father heard. His head snapped over to them, finally taking them in, the blush still in his daughter's cheeks.

"Did I…interrupt something?" He asked with innuendo.

"No, sir," Peter said before Gwen could, shaking his head. "Just studying."

He walked forward. "You look flushed, Gwennie."

"Oh." She waved her face with her hand. "It's…it's hot in here."

"I guess." He looked at them both suspiciously. "I'll be…in the kitchen."

As soon as he was gone, Gwen turned to Peter with an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Really sorry."

"It's okay." He grabbed his backpack and shoved the textbox deep inside. "I better get going." He started toward the door, then stopped, turning around to smile at her. "Maybe you should come over. Have dinner with us."

"Really?" Gwen twisted her hands together. "I would love to."

"Okay. I'll email you."

"Okay. Bye, Peter."

She watched with longing as he left, quietly shutting the door behind him. Then she, too, put away her unfinished homework and went to find her dad.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, just as he said he would be. His head was in his hands, shoulders rolled forward in defeat.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Gwen asked softly.

He looked up. "Huh? Yeah." Then, "I guess I should be asking you."

She cradled her messenger bag to her chest. "I'm okay."

"Good." He stood, moving to hug her. "I'm sorry, Gwennie. I really am."

She allowed herself to hug him back. "Thanks."

"It's just—" He pulled away. "This Spider-Man is hurting more than helping. I wish he'd just let it alone so we could do our jobs. Get our paychecks."

"You _do_ do your job," Gwen assured him. "A hundred percent."

He rubbed a line between his eyes. "I need a drink. Go…do whatever."

"Okay," Gwen replied quietly. She started up the steps, then froze. Her father's voice reached her ears. He was talking to someone.

"I don't know, Harold. I guess we should put up notices. He's making people uncomfortable. I guess we should warrant his arrest."

Gwen's mouth went dry. She slowly trudged the rest of the way upstairs, slung her bag to the floor, and sat down at her computer.

And then she googled Spider-Man.


	14. Not a Chapter, But Worth Reading, I hope

Hello Guys!

I wanted to let you know I've created a site for my writing. It features my original stuff as well, so you may want to check if out! If you want, you can send me a review, and I'll be more than happy to post it on the site. :) Thank you sooo much!

Here's the link:

writehomeschoolgirl DOT webs DOT

com!

^ And that is seriously the only way they'd let me post it. SO!

I'd love it if you'd visit! And maybe even give some of my original work a go. That would be awesome!

Thank yoooou.

I promise to update soon!

-Homey :D


End file.
